


Mio padre è un re

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Lime, M/M, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius adora le gambe del padre e anche le sue labbra.<br/>Incest!Draco/Scorpius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mio padre è un re

Mio padre è un re

   
Se c’è una cosa che a Scorpius Malfoy piace da quando ha terminato i suoi studi a Hogwarts, è stare, in assenza della madre, seduto sulle gambe del padre sul divano del soggiorno a posare umidi baci sul collo del padre. Draco gli consente di fare questo da quando è maggiorenne, e non si sente minimamente in colpa nei confronti di Asteria. Di solito vengono interrotti dai passi di Asteria nel corridoio, ma, finché non li sentono, sono liberi di baciarsi in pace e spingersi  _un po’ più in là_. Le mani di Scorpius sono sul petto del padre, quando passi risuonano lungo il corridoio.


End file.
